girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-02-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Ah, life is good. We have Tarvek pulling some complicated scheme, and with the best of intentions. Of course we know from Bang's participation that he can't really be planning to leave Gil to Albia's tender mercies. So, is he misleading Captain Yarr (love it)? I hope not. That would make me feel less than happy with Tarvek, and the Captain really deserves a big reward for everything she's been through. So the remaining question is, how does Tarvek plan to persuade Albia (or her minions) to help them dry out Gil and then let them all leave again. And I have no idea! Bkharvey (talk) 05:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) P.S. "Jack dog." I found a definition for "jackdog" that I can't quote here, but I don't think that's what she means. Anyone know? Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Perhaps I found the same definition, which states it is a slang term for what is sometimes euphemistically referred to as the "male member". I don't know what the Foglios had in mind here, but I agree with you that that is almost certainly not it. I have seen the phrase "man jack" attributed to sailors, if not pirates, in fiction, but that just seems to be an alternative for "man". Here's an example, "Every man jack aboard this ship." It seems unlikely that the Foglios would transmute "man jack" to "jack dog", in any case. The Professors seem to have a mild case of "jack dog" on the brain; right after her first appearance, Captain Yarr refers to another captain named -- William Ansley (talk) 18:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: > transmute "man jack" to "jack dog" ::: Now, if we were talking about Jaron's ship... Bkharvey (talk) 20:43, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Bold, Tarvek. Surprised at first that Bang's in on it, but it makes sense. Also, it's good to see him have his own agency again after being yanked every which way by his family. I can see why he hates them. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC) They're doing this out of good motives, but I can't believe it will end well. I predict this somehow leads to Future-Gil dressing like a Geister. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:56, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : Whoa! That's a left-field prediction. Why do you think it? Do you think they're going to mess up his mind to the point where he thinks he really is a Geister? Or what? Bkharvey (talk) 07:07, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Shrug. Maybe it'll turn out that the only way to extract the personality insert is some Other/Geisterdamen technology that has side effects. (The print-novels explicitly note that future-Gil is also bigger and stronger-looking than the present version.) Getting Albia involved in all this only ups the wild-card factor, both scientifically and politically. --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:35, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: It's also possible there are huge misinterpretations around that future scene. Bang just got to see a few seconds, we have no context. It could mean anything. Gil is wearing Geister clothes, it doesn't mean he was turned into one. The fact that he's bigger/stronger is probably just marking the passage of time and Gil having several years' worth of more intense physical training since. He's with Agatha, is she herself or her mother? Is Gil wasped? Or pretending to be? And so on. MasakoRei (talk) 10:37, February 2, 2018 (UTC) "... some ladies find very impressive." "That they do!" Are we to infer from this that the Captain is a lesbian? Is this one of those things that everyone but me knew two months ago? Bkharvey (talk) 07:07, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : She has naked ladies in suggestive poses tattooed all over her body. I can't say I'm falling off my chair, no ^^ MasakoRei (talk) 08:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) And how does Tarvek know all this stuff about English laws and customs? Bkharvey (talk) 07:10, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : He's a well educated prince and was supposed to take over the continent. He's probably well versed in the laws and customs of all major European powers, and I assume he speaks many languages as well. MasakoRei (talk) 08:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Is Gil shackled or is he in on the plan? Argadi (talk) 10:25, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Gil might be in on it but Klaus for sure are not. Agge.se (talk) 11:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :The page explicitely says that Dupree knocked Gil out and shackled him. It wouldn't make sense to tell him. He's unable to agree to it due to the Klaus in his head. MasakoRei (talk) 12:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: You're probably right, but technically, the page explicitly says only that Dupree says, in front of the Captain, that she knocked him out and so on. Remember, this is a Tarvek plan, and he wasn't above pretend-shackling himself to advance a plan. Bkharvey (talk) 20:43, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: In fact, now I think of it, "Good work, Dupree -- keep an eye on him." Can you imagine Bang letting Tarvek boss her around that way if it weren't part of a plan to trick the Captain? She'd say "I don't take orders from you! ''And of course it's good work; I always do good work." Bkharvey (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :::: So, 36 hours later, I finally work out that the reason Tarvek and Bang have to mislead Yarr is that they don't want her to know about Klaus invading Gil. This is good, because it means they can still intend to do right by her. Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Gil is a no-show at Castle Wulfenbach. That means Dolokhov will have to run things. And he ''hates running things. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:47, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : Last we saw of Boris, he was in the Paris underworld, not on Castle Wulfenbach. (He hasn't been seen on the Castle since the Timeskip.) We have no idea who is running things. Even Higgs and Vole left, supposedly, to go after Zeetha. Which is one reason I'm not a huge fan of Tarvek and Bang's "cart Gil off to England in chains" plan. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:10, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Maybe that guy who yells overreactions all the time is in charge... that'd be fun... Bkharvey (talk) 20:43, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Now that I think about it, why did Gil and Bang commandeer the Serpent? It would make total sense if they'd set out from England, but actually they seem to have set out from the Castle. So they used some kind of landing vessel to get from there to the Serpent — underwater. Why not just go directly to the Captain's ship? They didn't use whatever weapons might be built into the Serpent; they didn't have a squad of the British Navy (or even Wulfenbach troops) follow them out of the Serpent. So why give Albia one more reason to hate the Empire? Bkharvey (talk) 21:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC) : Sssh! If you ask that too loudly the professors will explain in great detail, taking a year or so to do it. And that will delay the telling of Agatha's story. Maybe ask again after the main Agatha story is finished (if it happens during our lifetimes). Argadi (talk) 21:55, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I just had a fridge horror thought: What is Bohrlaika going to do about this? Are Tarvek and Bang gonna have a gaslamp fantasy Terminator bearing down on them? --MadCat221 (talk) 21:39, February 3, 2018 (UTC) : I've seriously wondered if the Foglios have forgotten that she even exists. If they haven't, why didn't she come along on this little junket in the first place? --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:19, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Don't you think they take notes? Bkharvey (talk) 22:31, February 3, 2018 (UTC) It's finally occurred to me that Captain Yarr is being somewhat gullible, for a Europan of piratical descent. What she should have asked isn't "how will you get Bang to mutiny" but rather "why would you want to betray someone who's just saved your life?" She's spent enough time with Tarvek, and seen Tarvek and Gil together enough, that she should know Tarvek wouldn't do that, even if Bang would. I get it, she's fixated on Bang, but still. Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :Not gullible at all. By the time she's hearing things about turning Gil in, he's already piqued her interest about the "Royal Bounty". --MadCat221 (talk) 07:58, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Maybe pirates have the same informal rank structures as sparks and minions? She's not being gullible, she's metaphorically bowing down to Captain Bangladesh Dupree. Monday's third panel had Bang assuming a pretty Alpha stance toward her and giving her orders. 08:32, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: Sure, both correct. But I think not enough to explain her failure to smell a rat. (I know, her ship is full of smelly stuff -- makes me wonder how the Knights could stand it.) She knows Tarvek isn't changing course so that she can get the Bounty. She should want to know what's going on, to make sure he's not leading her into another battle. Bkharvey (talk) 20:57, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::: Indeed, I'm not questioning her lack of judgement. I'm just speculating that this is a universe in which hero worship routinely makes people dumb. Could a random mechanicsburg workman question the motives of Von Zinzer? He mutters endlessly about not being loyal to Agatha, but they all treat him as speaking with her voice. 22:08, February 4, 2018 (UTC) It occurs to me that Tarvek, in panel 2, could have said "Fine, drop us off in Calais," but didn't. I see why he and Bang don't want to try to fix Gil on Castle Wulfenbach, but I wonder what makes England specifically important to the plan. No doubt we'll find out eventually, but probably not until after the next switch back to Agatha and gang. Bkharvey (talk) 20:57, February 4, 2018 (UTC) : I suspect we will see Agatha again before we see Gil next, but the next switch doesn't have to be to Agatha. There are plenty of other places to go (Krosp, the Geisters, the Goldfish, ...). Argadi (talk) 23:50, February 4, 2018 (UTC) : :: It'd be totally wonderful if, very late in the story, that goldfish turns out to be pivotal in the plot! Bkharvey (talk) 23:53, February 4, 2018 (UTC)